


Вовремя

by Hvostya



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvostya/pseuds/Hvostya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ровно в полночь Крис отправляет СМС.  Где бы он ни был, чем бы ни занимался, всегда поглядывает на часы, и как только видит четыре нуля — вытаскивает телефон и набирает сообщение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Началось все как шутка. Во время съемок Заку нужно быть приезжать на грим к трем утра, и в полночь он точно спал, без вариантов. Крис решил, что будить его несколько ночей подряд — отличный способ поразвлечься и заодно подействовать Заку на нервы. Два удовольствия в одном при минимуме приложенных усилий. 

Набирая СМС, Крис улыбался во весь рот. 

Ответ пришел только на пятое: « _Собирался подсыпать тебе в кофе диуретиков, но придумал вариант получше_ ». 

Во время съемок Зак ни разу не упомянул ночные СМСки и вел себя как обычно. Крис решил, что тот перед сном отключает телефон. Зак — отличный актер, кого угодно вокруг пальца обведет. 

Сволочь.

Следующей ночью заснуть не мог уже Крис, потому что начал обращать внимание на окружающих, и выяснилось, что все на него пялятся. Зои, Карл, Джей Джей, Антон, даже осветители и оператор — все. С лицом и ширинкой все было в порядке, он проверял, в новостях — никаких фотографий от папарацци. Ни единого повода стать причиной повышенного внимания. После недолгих раздумий он спросил у Джей Джея, но тот быстренько сменил тему и начал рассказывать об идеях насчет третьей части. Что-то происходило, а Крис понятия не имел, что именно. Чертов Закари Куинто вел себя как обычно, будто ночных СМС в природе не существовало, даже кофе ему на площадку приволок. С молоком и сахаром. 

Через три дня переглядываний, странных улыбок и хихиканья Крис припер Карла к стенке, и тот сдался. Узнав, в чем дело, едва удалось побороть раздражение. Очень хотелось найти Зака и без лишних разговоров двинуть в морду. Розыгрыши на площадке были частью атмосферы, которая всех устраивала, и только долбаный Куинто смог превратить развлечение в изощренную месть. 

За пять дней Зак поговорил с каждым человеком на площадке и каждого убедил держать новость в секрете, потому что в настолько деликатном вопросе огласка может очень сильно навредить. Он был убедительным и заботливым, понимающим и мудрым. Чертов Закари Куинто умудрился сообщить абсолютно всем, что Крис Пайн переживает экзистенциальный кризис из-за осознания своей гомосексуальности. 

Что удивляло сильнее всего — ему поверили. Даже Карл Урбан, который знал Криса гораздо лучше остальных, даже Джей Джей, познакомивший его с Доминик, даже тетушка в столовой — хотя ее мнение Криса не особенно интересовало. В Голливуде многие скрывают ориентацию, а он никогда не был женат и не заказывал в трейлер проституток. Зак каждому говорил, что Крис ему доверился: «Ну вы понимаете, я и сам как бы», — и люди принимали эту историю за чистую монету.

В полночь того дня Крис отправил ему СМС с одним словом: « _Отсоси_ ». Зак не ответил, на следующий день Крис во время долгожданного свидания с Доминик отвлекся, чтобы написать: « _Мне уже отсосали, не парься_ », — что было правдой. Тот прислал в ответном сообщении адрес сайта со скидкой на Виагру.

Так и повелось: каждый день в полночь Крис отсылал сообщения. Где бы он ни был, чем бы ни занимался, всегда поглядывал на часы, и как только видел четыре нуля — вытаскивал телефон и набирал сообщение. Это могло быть простое « _Как дела?_ » или история из детства на сто пятьдесят слов, которая уходила несколькими порциями. У него мог быть грипп или джетлаг, он мог трахаться или давать интервью, но когда время приближалось к полуночи, Крис оставлял все дела, чтобы отослать СМС. Никаких исключений, никогда.

Съемки закончились, они перестали видеться на площадке, полуночные СМС уже не получалось оправдать местью или желанием повеселиться, а Крис все равно продолжал. Из Токио и Лондона, из Ванкувера и Нью-Йорка — неважно, где он находился и какой была разница во времени с Лос-Анджелесом, ровно в полночь по калифорнийскому времени он отправлял СМС. 

А Зак отвечал.

« _Ты меня с днем рождения не поздравил_ ».

« _Поздравляю с юбилеем, Кристофер. Сорок лет — серьезная дата_ ».

« _Только что отправил твою фотографию из гримерки Перецу. Ту самую_ ».

« _Можешь заодно привет передать. Мы с ним на прошлой неделе обедали_ ».

Крис не знал, в какой момент это стало чем-то большим, просто однажды вытащил из кармана телефон, начал набивать СМС и осознал, что хочет получить ответ. До такой степени хочет, что полдня подбирал слова и продумывал текст. Сразу же накрыло пониманием собственной дефективности — черт, они с Заком даже приятелями не были, так, просто коллеги. Лучше бы тратил свободное время на что-нибудь полезное. Уже тогда стоило задуматься, поразмыслить и прекратить, но упрямство победило здравый смысл. Как обычно.

И Крис продолжил.

Сообщения из шуточных постепенно превращались в произведения литературного искусства — наконец-то пригодилось высшее образование Лиги плюща. Он сыпал цитатами, задавал вопросы со скрытым смыслом, рассказывал о местах, в которых побывал, и о людях, которых встретил. Если Зак отвечал, то переписка продолжалась часами, и это было… ну, это было захватывающе.

Зак давал отличные советы, умел удивлять, его чувство юмора было своеобразным и близким Крису по духу. Он не лез в душу — и не плевал, что дорогого стоило. 

Очередным звоночком стала нездоровая увлеченность перечитыванием старых сообщений. В свободные минуты Крис вытаскивал телефон и наобум выбирал день, читая историю переписки как любимую книгу. Он предпочел загнать сомнения поглубже.

« _Я в Ванкувере. Тут холодно, слякоть и ни одного знакомого лица. Гребаная работа_ ».

« _Там есть отличный бар « _560_ ». Сходи и развейся, Кристофер_».

« _Спасибо за совет, сходил, попал на травести-шоу. Ко мне в туалете приставал трансвестит, но ты ведь этого и добивался? Мудак_ ».

« _Так тебе понравилось, да?_ »

Со временем появились ритуалы. Перед тем, как отправить очередное сообщение, Крис закуривал и долго пялился на экран телефона. Если был в Лос-Анджелесе, то обычно устраивался в кухне за барной стойкой, а во время разъездов и съемок выходил на улицу. Внутри приятно подрагивало, как перед важной встречей, а сигарета помогала притупить это странное волнение. Крис отправлял сообщение, докурив до фильтра.

Они не говорили по телефону, ни разу не виделись с окончания съемок, единственным средством общения оставались СМС. После недолгих размышлений Крис решил, что у него легкая зависимость, как к утреннему кофе, приятная и в целом безвредная. 

Зак отвечал почти всегда, называл его полным именем, игнорировал точки и прописные буквы, никогда не использовал смайлы и принятые сокращения вроде LOL. Однажды он написал с незнакомого номера, и Крису даже не понадобилось уточнять, кто это: только Зак мог написать о грядущих выборах настолько экспрессивно без единого восклицательного знака. Подзуживать его было по-прежнему весело, и Крис время от времени задавал вопросы о политике: чем Ромни обидел Зака, почему нужно голосовать за Обаму, в чем отличие между демократами и республиканцами. Тот строчил в ответ длинные, полные негодования сообщения.

На обсуждение коллег и «Стар трека» было наложено негласное вето. И без того хватало тем для бесед.

*

Перед началом производства любого фильма начиналась рекламная кампания: несколько статей, появление на ТВ, фотографии. Крис готовился к роли Джека Райана, воспринимая публичную жизнь как часть работы, за которую ему платят, иначе недолго было свихнуться. Сотрудники студии присылали подробные требования к внешнему виду, списки обязательных мероприятий, на которых нужно появиться, готовые ответы для интервью. Голливуд продавал не только целлулоидные мечты, актеры давно стали товаром. 

Крису нужно было изучить последние публикации, чтобы в следующий раз ответить так же и не запутаться в показаниях. Статьи он прочитал, а потом какого-то черта полез в комментарии к последней. Ему нравилось быть в центре внимания, иначе выбрал бы профессию попроще и поспокойнее, но одно дело — махать со сцены зрителям, и совсем другое — прочитать пост какой-то Сары из Джорджии о его отвратительной игре. 

Вот поэтому он пользовался интернетом только по необходимости.

Несколько минут Крис пытался себя убедить, что мнение незнакомого человека его не интересует, а потом плюнул и достал из бара водку. Так и вышло, что к полуночи, когда пропищал таймер, он был в хлам пьяным. У каждого есть проверенный способ расслабиться, свой Крис называл « _перезагрузкой_ »: упиться до состояния бревна, забыть собственное имя, проспаться и начать жить заново. Срабатывало всегда, без сбоев.

Утром его разбудил звонок. Схватив телефон, Крис пару секунд пытался понять, какого черта Зак решил ему позвонить. Мозг с похмелья работал вполсилы, никак не получалось сфокусировать взгляд.

Он нажал на сброс.

В обед, когда уже получалось кое-как соображать, пришло сообщение: « _Ты в порядке?_ »

Крис выругался, открыв список исходящих. Полуночное сообщение было удалено, а он совершенно не помнил, что написал. Наверняка не просто « _привет_ » или « _как дела_ », если Зак впервые за полгода решил позвонить, а позже прислал СМС.

« _Я напился и нихрена не помню, а сообщение случайно удалил_ ».

Зак ответил сразу же: « _Ты жив, теперь моя совесть может заткнуться_ ».

« _Я на жизнь жаловался?_ »

На этот раз Зак промолчал. Выходило, что в отправленном СМС было что-то серьезное. Под мухой Крис превращался в абсолютно отвратительного нытика, из-за чего давние знакомые отказывались с ним пить, а с учетом базового настроения выводы напрашивались сами.

Он подошел к кухонному шкафчику и долбанулся гудящей головой о дверцу. Легче не стало, зато боль оказалась отличным способом избавиться от ненужных мыслей. Он написал Заку, что жизнь — говно или что-то вроде того, мог даже пообещать все бросить к чертовой матери. Ну и похрен. 

Следующие три дня Крис продолжал отправлять полуночные сообщения, а Зак молчал, и убеждать себя, что это ничего не означает, становилось все сложнее. На четвертый, вернувшись в гостиницу после съемок, Крис без сил рухнул на кровать. У них раньше не случалось настолько долгих перерывов в общении, Зак мог ответить хоть раз — взрослые же люди, так какого хрена? Внутренний голос тут же принялся нашептывать, что взрослые люди не обмениваются ежедневно полуночными сообщениями, что главный придурок здесь Крис и что нечего огульно обвинять Зака, если виноват тут понятно кто.

Он вспомнил, что завтра к десяти утра на съемку, вздохнул и написал: « _Костнер глазел на мою задницу_ », — обещая себе, что это последний раз.

Зак ответил: « _Кевин? Я бы ему дал_ ».

Крис счастливо хохотнул, сжимая телефон. Зак наконец-то снизошел до ответов, его намеки на латентность было легко игнорировать — тот будто задался целью дождаться от Криса возмущений или гнева. Хрена с два.

« _Костнер педантичный и строгий, наверняка заставит тебя надеть ошейник и звать его папочкой_ ».

« _Разнообразие привносит радость в нашу жизнь, Кристофер. Ты наверняка никого не звал папочкой и не позволял себя отшлепать_ ».

Разговор становился слишком личным. Ну и ладно.

« _Предпочитаю быть тем, кто шлепает_ ».

« _Всегда знал, что ты эгоист в постели_ ».

Крис издал нервный смешок и решил не спрашивать, какого черта Зак думал о том, каков он в постели — лед и так был слишком тонким.

« _Зато у меня большой член и длинный язык_ ».

« _Так вот откуда настолько раздутое самомнение_ ».

« _Нелады с размером? У меня скопилось много спама об увеличении пениса, могу переслать_ ».

Зак не отвечал несколько минут, и Крис уже решил, что перегнул палку, когда телефон просигналил о новом сообщении.

« _8.6_ ».

Вот черт!

« _Врешь_ », — написал он, а потом следом отправил еще одну СМС: « _И не нужно присылать мне фото с линейкой, все равно не поверю_ ».

Зак снова не отвечал пару минут, потом прислал два сообщения подряд: « _Нет, не вру_ » и « _Дать номер кого-нибудь из бывших?_ »

« _Только если ты трахал Эмму Стоун_ ».

« _Был у меня в колледже один парень с фамилией Стоун, а как его звали, я не помню. Может, и Эммой. +1 (412) 387-38-28_ ».

На следующий день Крис отослал бесхитростное сообщение о том, что день выдался тяжелым, а во время съемок пришлось хорошенько попотеть; ничего более невинного в голову не пришло. После предыдущей переписки было немного не по себе: они с Заком давно перешли ту грань, за которой можно обозвать другого придурком и знать, что тот воспримет это нормально, но разговоры о длине членов могли вылиться в проблему. 

Зак ответил: « _Пошел ты_ ».

Крис уставился на экран, перечитал свое сообщение и непонимающе поморщился. При большом желании после вчерашнего в этом можно было усмотреть намек, хотя он ничего эдакого в виду не имел, но посылать?

« _И чем я провинился на этот раз?_ » 

Ответ пришел только через полчаса, когда Крис уже почти заснул. 

« _Кристофер, это не я отвечал. Извини, у меня тут скандал намечается, завтра поговорим_ ». 

Он кивнул, положил телефон и закрыл глаза. Значит, Зак его не посылал, остальное было неважно.

Весь следующий день снимали поездку по Нью-Йорку на мотоцикле. К вечеру Крис устал, не вписался в поворот, вылетел с сиденья и чудом обошелся без переломов; если бы не экипировка — пришлось бы по кусочкам с асфальта соскребать. Продюсеры встали на дыбы: во время подписания контракта они настаивали, что трюки должен выполнять каскадер, но Крис добился своего — мужик же, не школьница. 

Давно на него не орали, срывая глотки. Пришлось черкнуть пару строк об отсутствии претензий и пообещать больше не выпендриваться. 

К полуночи по времени ЛА настроение было ни к черту, ушибленное ребро ныло, а в Нью-Йорке время подбиралось к трем утра. Он думал лечь и хоть раз нормально выспаться, когда телефон просигналил о новом сообщении. Зак впервые написал первым, и, черт, отчего-то Крис посчитал это событие лучшим за день.

« _Собираю вещи_ ».

Черт. Выходит, вчерашняя ссора закончилась разрывом. Раньше они не обсуждали личную жизнь друг друга и не задавали лишних вопросов, а Заку явно требовалась помощь.

Крис прикинул варианты и написал: « _Можешь пожить у меня, дом свободен_ ».

Он предложил совершенно искренне. В мире было не так много людей, которых Крис приглашал к себе: дом был его крепостью и оплотом, он даже одноразовых девиц предпочитал приводить в гостиницу. Зак незаметно стал частью его жизни.

« _Это мой дом, Кристофер. Я собираю вещи Джо_ ».

Значит, Зак просил не о помощи, а о поддержке. Вариант позвонить Крис отмел сразу, это бы все испортило. Он залез под одеяло, устроился на подушках поудобнее и написал: 

« _Мне никогда этот кучерявый не нравился_ ».

Зак должен был ответить, что Крис совсем не знает Джо и что подобные суждения ломаного гроша не стоят. Перерыв был минуты в три, от зевков уже лицевые мышцы ныли, ужасно хотелось спать. Получив СМС, Крис секунду ощущал возмущение, а потом выдохнул и пару раз моргнул.

« _Ты просто ревновал_ ».

Он потер уставшие глаза. И ведь правда. Ревновал. Дело было не в Джонатане, ему и другие бойфренды Зака не нравились. Ничего особенного, обычная дружеская ревность.

« _Любой бы ревновал, ты же редкое сокровище. Заодно стоит упомянуть такой немаловажный фактор, как 8.6 дюймов_ ».

« _Еще я глотаю_ ».

Мать его!

Крис поерзал на кровати, пытаясь убедить себя, что тянущее ощущение в паху никак не связано с сообщением Зака. Сказались стресс, усталость и воздержание. Со всеми случается.

Никак не получалось прогнать возникшую перед взглядом картинку: Зак на коленях, растянутые от члена губы и капля спермы на подбородке.

Крис громко выматерился и написал: « _Этим сейчас никого не удивишь_ ».

Оставалось надеяться, что Зак поймет и заткнется. Крис давно разобрался со своими предпочтениями и точно знал, что мужчины его не интересуют. Черт, он даже в колледже на парней не засматривался, а это о многом говорит. 

« _Еще я занимаюсь йогой, Кристофер_ ».

Он швырнул телефоном в стену, закрыл глаза и попробовал уснуть, но Зак, скрюченный в позу посыпанного солью кренделька, стоял перед глазами.

Нахрен такие разговоры. 

*

Он играл настолько плохо, что режиссер позволил себе язвительную ремарку о мискастинге. Крис стиснул зубы и постарался взять себя в руки.

Мысли крутились вокруг переписки с Заком. 

Можно было просто прекратить слать СМС, но он не хотел отказываться от этой странной дружбы, от ночных посиделок с телефоном в одной руке и сигаретой в другой. Жизнь постоянно менялась: сегодня он был в Нью-Йорке, а на следующей неделе ждала Москва, затем Лондон. Обмен сообщениями с Заком стал единственной константой — черт, даже еда везде была разной, и из-за этого Крис плотно сидел на таблетках для путешественников. Хорошо, что не на коксе.

Он отправил СМС, после продолжил и две недели кряду отсылал самые плоские и скучные сообщения в истории: « _Я замерз и хочу в Калифорнию_ ».

« _Еда на площадке отвратительная, а кофе вообще варят из грязи_ ».

« _Я набрал пять фунтов_ ».

« _Ночные съемки отстой_ ».

« _Посмотрел сериал Джона, он ужасен. Сериал, не Джон. Джон молодец_ ».

После той ночи Крис опасался шутить, не задавал вопросов и самому себе казался унылым. Удивительно, как Зак это терпел. Тот отвечал односложно, в таком же тоне, и стоило радоваться, что все разрешилось к взаимному удовольствию, только удовольствия как раз и не было.

Крису недоставало прошлой легкости и будоражащего предвкушения ответов. 

В Лондоне, в восемь утра — полночь по калифорнийскому времени, — сойдя с трапа самолета, он отправил СМС: « _Как считаешь, стоит напроситься в гости к Бену?_ »

Зак ответил: « _Лучше позови его в мишленовский ресторан, порадуй прессу_ ».

Крису подогнали лимузин, хотя он не раз просил обойтись без атрибутов звездности. Сидя на кожаном сидении в компании личного ассистента, было легче легкого представить рядом Зака в черном смокинге. 

« _Считаешь, мне стоит сходить на свидание с Беном?_ »

« _Он для тебя слишком хорош, найди кого попроще_ ».

У Криса вспотели ладони, а на лице расцветала глупая улыбка. Он знал, что если спросит то, что вертится на языке — пути назад не будет.

« _Кого-то вроде тебя?_ »

« _Ты наверняка потащишь меня в бутербродную. Прости, Кристофер, вынужден отказать_ ».

« _У меня постоянная бронь в «Mélisse», но поскольку ты обо мне настолько невысокого мнения, я отзываю приглашение_ ». 

« _Неужели ты умудрился развить в себе вкус? Я впечатлен_ ».

« _Ага, я даже купил кеды от Mulberry_ ».

« _Пошло тратить триста долларов на кеды, Кристофер_ ».

« _Пятьсот. Поцелуй меня в задницу_ ».

« _С этого и стоило начинать. В ягодицу или сразу приступить к риммингу?_ »

Криса перетряхнуло, он крепче сжал телефон и покосился на ассистента. Тот что-то печатал на ноутбуке, не обращая на него внимания.

« _Я в Лондоне, здесь восемь утра. В машине. И рядом ассистент_ ».

« _А я в Лос-Анджелесе, в постели, рядом Ной_ ».

Черт. Крис поморщился и решил, что для первого раза и так слишком разошелся.

« _Привет Ною. Я уже приехал, завтра напишу_ ».


	2. Chapter 2

Он быстро перебрался из отеля в небольшую квартиру на Веллингтон: бежевые стены, высокие потолки и налет времени. В доме был винный магазин и крошечный паб на десять столиков, а с балкона открывался отличный вид на Регентс парк. 

Лондон как центр англоговорящей культуры всегда вызывал у Криса пиетет, что в итоге вылилось в утреннюю СМС: « _Хочу остаться здесь жить_ ».

Зак ответил сразу же: « _Разоришься на счетах за роуминг_ ».

Своевременное замечание. Крис написал в заметках, что нужно попросить ассистента купить местную сим-карту.

« _Я миллионер, могу себе позволить_ ».

« _С такой страстью к болтовне ты быстро растеряешь свои миллионы_ ».

« _Ну, я всегда могу сменить профессию и стать альфонсом_ ».

« _Тебе уже за тридцать, Кристофер. Еще пару лет, и твое дряблое тело не заинтересует даже британских пенсионерок_ ».

« _Какой ты приземленный. Значит, тебя в людях привлекает только внешность?_ »

Зак долго молчал, и он снова начал сомневаться, не перегнул ли палку. 

Вопреки опасениям, флирт бодрил и больше не пугал. Крису понадобилось две недели, чтобы примириться со своим неестественным влечением, и пока это влечение оставалось нереализованным и не переходило за установленные рамки — можно было продолжать.

Он все еще верил, что в любой момент может остановиться.

« _Кристофер, я уже полгода отвечаю на полуночные СМС. Если бы дело было только в твоей крепкой заднице, ты бы уже стоял тут в нужной позе и подмахивал_ ».

В паху приятно потянуло. Крис знал, что к этому идет, но Зак летел вперед на скорости реактивного истребителя. Слишком неожиданно и слишком откровенно. 

Чересчур.

Он бросил телефон на кровать и пошел в ванную. Через час нужно было явиться на съемки.

Днем Зак прислал еще одно сообщение: « _Я говорил с Беном, он готов тебя выгулять_ ».

В Лос-Анджелесе было пять часов утра. Крис умел ценить подобные жесты, поэтому ответил: « _Спасибо_ ».

*

Он не знал, чего хочет и ждет, оставив развитие событий на откуп Заку. Тот не унимался, сообщения становились все откровеннее и пошлее.

« _Иногда я думаю об автофелляции. Я бы мог, йога открыла новые горизонты. Но мне кажется, что это попахивает извращением. Что скажешь, Кристофер?_ »

Что он мог сказать? Желал удачи и пытался дышать ровно — сообщение пришло во время съемки, и его реакция была более чем очевидной для зевак. Пришлось сходить в трейлер и по-быстрому ополоснуться холодной водой.

Крис принципиально держал руки подальше от члена, читая сообщения Зака — это оставляло иллюзию, будто они перебрасываются пошлыми шутками, и ничего больше.

Зак балансировал на грани, время от времени выдавая настолько грязные идеи, что Крис краснел, хотя раньше считал, что перерос эту досадную особенность еще лет в шестнадцать.

« _В последнее время гей-порно спопсилось и стало гламурным, как большое кино. Мне не хватает мужиков с животиками и волосатыми яйцами_ ».

« _На Хэлоуин буду в женском белье. Костюм еще не выбрал, но трусики уже на мне_ ».

« _Сегодня пришлось семнадцать дублей изображать секс с женщиной, которая к тому же лесбиянка и в сериале, и в жизни. До сих пор чувствую вкус помады. Придется лечить эректильную дисфункцию_ ». 

Иногда Крису казалось, что у него тайный роман с коллегой. Возможно, если бы они хоть раз увиделись, если бы Зак предложил встретиться и перевести общение в новую плоскость — он бы не отказался, нужно было перестать себе врать и принять реальность как есть. Но все начиналось и заканчивалось СМС-сообщениями. 

Переписка была откровенной и личной, но всегда с долей отстраненности. 

« _Сегодня вспоминал тебя в душе, Кристофер_ ».

« _Когда выщипывал свои ужасные брови?_ »

« _Нет, когда зубы чистил_ ».

Зак не говорил, что хочет его, это всегда были намеки и недомолвки, оба будто играли — ничего особенного, только флирт. Никаких совместных планов и обещаний, признаний и разговоров о будущем. 

« _Одна девица из массовки предложила мне секс. Я отказался_ ».

« _Почему, Кристофер?_ »

Зака частенько хотелось обозвать мудаком. Он не реагировал на попытки вызвать в нем хоть какой-нибудь эмоциональный отклик и моментально отстранялся. Каждое подобное сообщение напоминало Крису, что между ними не происходит ничего серьезного.

« _Потому что у меня девушка есть_ », — ну, он тоже умел быть мудаком.

« _Она ничего не узнает_ ».

« _Ты меня благословляешь на измену?_ »

« _Валяй_ ».

Очень хотелось, чтобы Зак хоть раз возмутился, признал важность происходящего, но тот при любой попытке надавить включал внутреннего говнюка и пер напролом. 

Полтора месяца в Лондоне прошли под знаком Закари Куинто. 

Он не ответил только однажды, и уже на площадке Крису напомнили, что в США весь день выбирали президента. Позже Зак единственный раз изменил себе, используя строчные буквы: « _МЫ ПОБЕДИЛИ_ ». Крис отправил в ответ двенадцать восклицательных знаков.

Зак заражал его своей неуемной энергией и горячностью. Никто из знакомых не требовал четких формулировок по спорным вопросам: ЛГБТ, политика, экономика — а Зак клещами вытягивал ответы. Оказалось, что главное — определиться с собственным мнением, дальше все шло по накатанной.

Споры с Заком увлекали почти так же, как игра в тайную связь.

Крис отказывался от пьянок и экскурсий с коллегами, отговариваясь тем, что год жил в Англии и все видел, после съемок ехал домой, ужинал и ложился в десять, чтобы к восьми утра быть в форме. 

Он просыпался, принимал душ и завтракал с мыслями о Заке. Вряд ли ему когда-нибудь приходилось столько думать о своих подружках или о работе; Зак занимал все свободное время — благо, в Лондоне не нужно было прятаться от папарацци, а погода способствовала долгим прогулкам по парку и ближайшим к дому улочкам.

Теперь каждое послание Зака казалось наполненным скрытым смыслом, Крис выискивал в них знаки и перечитывал по нескольку раз. На площадке заметили, что он все время пялится в телефон, и спрашивали, не случилось ли чего. Он отшучивался, думая о том, как бы вытянулись лица этих людей, узнай они правду.

Крис запал на мужика, и не просто на мужика — на партнера по франшизе. Броманс, химия и эпическая дружба, все включено.

*

В конце ноября прилетела Доминик.

Они редко виделись, поэтому каждая встреча была как первая: новизна чувств, свежесть поцелуев — но в Лондоне все пошло наперекосяк с самого начала. Крис отвез ее в гостиницу, а не к себе, и включил красноречие, объясняя, почему им стоит пожить раздельно. Под кожей зудело чувство вины. Дело было не в Заке и не в возможности спокойно писать СМС без любопытных взглядов через плечо — конечно, не в этом. Крису нужно было время, чтобы заново к ней привыкнуть. Платоническое увлечение Заком не имело никакого значения.

Он не стал писать о приезде Доминик, обошелся стандартным: « _Снова дождь. Куплю резиновые сапоги_ ».

Зак в ответ обозвал его ублюдком. Наверняка успел прочитать колонку сплетен.

В восемь ноль пять лондонского времени Крис сидел на своей кровати, застеленной простынями из египетского хлопка, в комнате было прохладно и пахло дождем — на ночь он открывал форточку, предпочитая спать под плотным стеганым одеялом, — и пытался понять, значит ли сообщение Зака хоть что-нибудь.

С какого хрена он вдруг стал ублюдком?

Вопрос выбора не вставал ни разу, Крис отделял переписку с Заком, которая была частью его личной жизни, от жизни общественной, где царила Доминик и красные дорожки. Черт, да она в Лондон прилетела только потому, что в договоре с агентством у обоих был пункт об обязательных совместных выходах как минимум один раз за сезон.

Попивая утренний кофе в ресторанчике, где официанты звали его по имени не потому что любили кино, а потому что Крис перезнакомился с каждым, до него наконец дошло.

Он написал Заку: « _Поговорим в ЛА_ ». Тот ничего не ответил.

Съемки фильма подходили к концу, позже Криса должны были вызвать на студию для нескольких сцен в павильоне и озвучки, но основная работа была закончена.

Следующие несколько дней он отправлял стандартные унылые заготовки о погоде, ценах на такси, ужасном акценте продавца в сувенирной лавке — и все свободное время проводил с Доминик. Они гуляли, разговаривали, смеялись, и Крис старался не думать о Заке, который упрямо молчал. Доминик была милой и понимающей, без амбиций насчет карьеры супермодели и киноролей — он терпеть не мог, когда после нескольких свиданий подружки начинали просить познакомить их с продюсером или режиссером. Доминик ничего не требовала, и ее стоило ценить хотя бы за это.

Зак не ответил на пятое по счету сообщение, и во время ужина в хорошем ресторане Крис позвал Доминик с собой в Токио. 

Агент был счастлив. 

Пресс-конференция и показ прошли словно в тумане. Крис улыбался, раздавал автографы и отвечал на вопросы, а думал о том, что совсем скоро будет дома.

Десять с половиной часов полета из Токио в Лос-Анджелес оказались самым ужасным времяпрепровождением за последние месяцы. Джей Джей и Бенедикт улетели раньше, а Крис специально поменял билеты, чтобы успеть отправить СМС до вылета. Уже в самолете выяснилось, что на борту есть мобильная связь и интернет.

Доминик предложила прогуляться в туалетную кабинку и шепнула о клубе одной мили. Крис отказался. Никто не отказался бы заняться сексом с моделью на высоте в сорок тысяч футов.

Он был полным идиотом.

Тревожный звоночек звенел в затылке, не умолкая.

*

Уборщица присматривала за домом, пока Крис был в отъезде, везде было чисто, но впервые родные стены казались чужими, комнаты — крошечными, а низкие потолки давили массой. 

Он бросил чемоданы в холле, разулся и босиком прошел в кухню, там открыл окно и вытащил сигареты. На часах было одиннадцать сорок пять.

Зак молчал целую неделю, и Крис чувствовал себя абсолютно потерянным. Что-то важное ускользало из рук, вызывая неприятную тяжесть в затылке, а вопросы множились и загоняли в тупик. 

В ответах Зака не было ни слова о чувствах или желаниях, он мог считать переписку большой забавной шуткой. Ему всегда нравилось ставить людей в неловкое положение, а Крис еще во время съемок первого фильма стал его излюбленной мишенью.

Он понятия не имел, что творится у Зака в голове. Невозможно принимать важные решения, основываясь на допущениях.

Крис выкурил одну сигарету и потянулся за второй. 

Желудок неприятно подвывал после съеденной в самолете еды, и чтобы занять руки, он обшарил кухонные шкафчики. Не нашлось даже чая, зато в баре обнаружилась целая батарея бутылок. Поход в ближайший супермаркет Крис исключил сходу: папарацци поджидали в аэропорту и теперь наверняка дежурили у ворот. Проще было заказать утром доставку.

Дом, милый дом.

Мысли крутились вокруг очередного сообщения Заку, привычный с детства гул полуночного Лос-Анджелеса действовал на нервы. У кого-то из соседей завыла сигнализация, и Крис вытащил из кармана наушники. Нахрен шум. Нахрен Лос-Анджелес.

Он прошел в темную спальню, улегся на кровать поверх покрывала и открыл историю переписки. Некоторые сообщения Зака все так же вызывали улыбку, от последнего улыбка угасла.

Крис машинально облизнул губу, прикусил и написал: « _Нам нужно поговорить_ ».

Зак не ответил. Через пару минут Крис отправил еще одно сообщение: « _Я, может, и ублюдок, но пытаюсь все исправить_ ».

« _Присылая мне СМС среди ночи?_ »

Сердце застучало вдвое быстрее. Он зажмурился до звездочек под веками, рвано выдохнул и набрал: « _Я дома. Не хочешь заехать?_ »

« _Я в баре. Не хочу. У меня тут верняк наклевывается_ ».

Сукин сын. 

« _Завтра у нас несколько совместных интервью_ ».

« _Вот и увидимся_ ».

Нет, не сукин сын — хуже.

« _Твой верняк еще не на коленях?_ »

« _Нет. Верняк ушел, потому что я уделял ему недостаточно внимания, отвечая на твои СМС. Ты мне должен, Кристофер_ ».

Он внутренне сжался и набрал: « _Я компенсирую_ ».

« _А что ты можешь предложить?_ »

Ладони вспотели, и Крис вытер их о покрывало. Зак впервые задавал прямой вопрос, и нужно было хорошенько подумать над ответом.

« _Это же я тебе должен. Скажи, что именно_ ».

« _Зависит от ассортимента возможностей_ ».

Крис фыркнул. Зак иногда специально употреблял странные словосочетания, а потом наслаждался реакцией окружающих — от недоумения до попыток его поправить.

« _Ассортимент максимально широкий_ ».

« _Я тут прикинул и решил, что стребую с тебя должок как-нибудь потом_ ».

Зак отвечал после долгой недели молчания, но явно не собирался делать первый шаг. Раньше именно он задавал тон бесед и если теперь ждал инициативы — что ж, Крис шел к этому разговору несколько месяцев.

« _Я на все согласен_ ».

« _Кристофер, ты не сознаешь, о чем просишь_ ».

« _Твое недоверие меня печалит. Я всегда принимаю решения осознанно_ ».

Ответ пришел две песни спустя: « _Раздевайся. Я второй раз не предложу_ ».

По телу пробежала теплая волна. Крис решил, что будет играть по правилам, вытащил наушники и расстегнул заклепку на джинсах.

Руки не слушались, пробивающийся сквозь шторы свет уличного фонаря рисовал на стенах причудливые тени. Казалось, Зак сидит в темном углу комнаты и молча наблюдает.

По позвоночнику пополз холодок, и Крис решительно потянул вниз трусы. Нагота вызвала странное ощущение незащищенности — черт, он был в отличной форме, дома, в собтсвенной спальне, мог по памяти перерисовать рисунок на обоях, а чувствовал себя четырнадцатилетним неуклюжим подростком.

Крис снова лег, сунул наушники в уши и повернулся на бок, подтянув ноги.

« _Уже_ ».

« _У тебя стоит?_ »

Он прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться. Кожа покрылась мурашками — то ли из-за прохлады, то ли причиной был вопрос.

« _Почти_ ».

« _Я хо_ ». 

Он с досадой поморщился: что за черт? Следом тут же пришло еще одно сообщение: « _Я хочу, чтобы ты к себе не прикасался_ ».

« _Ладно_ ».

« _Представь, что я сижу рядом на кровати_ ».

« _Ага_ ».

« _Ты хочешь о чем-нибудь попросить, Кристофер?_ »

Он стиснул зубы. Хотелось попросить, чтобы Зак перестал строчить СМС и приехал.

« _Поцелуй меня_ ».

« _Куда?_ »

Казалось, Зак все еще ждет каких-то определенных слов.

« _В губы_ », — написал Крис и с удивлением осознал, что уже полностью возбужден. Воображение работало на полную катушку, представить Зака рядом оказалось легче легкого, и картинки сменялись со скоростью кинокадров. Черт, они не виделись несколько месяцев, он специально не искал в интернете фото или видео, вспоминались только отдельные черты: руки, пальцы, волосы. Губы, изогнутые в усмешке. Темные глаза.

Ответ вызвал приятный всплеск желания: « _Я думал о поцелуях с тобой годами_ ».

« _Только о поцелуях?_ »

« _Я никогда не был снизу, не считая одной неприятной попытки. Но глядя на тебя, думал, что стоит попробовать_ ».

Отвечая, Крис пару раз опечатался — руки не слушались. Он выключил музыку, вытащил наушники, чтобы не отвлекаться, и перевернулся на спину.

« _Я тоже. Хочу попробовать. По-всякому_ », — это было самым близким к признанию из всего сказанного. Несмотря на возбуждение, Крис занервничал: вдруг Зак пойдет на попятную, вдруг это перебор?

« _Раздвинь ноги насколько сможешь_ ».

« _Раздвинул_ ».

« _У тебя есть лубрикант? Смажь средний и указательный пальцы левой руки_ ».

Внутри приятно и немного тревожно подрагивало от предвкушения. Крис наклонился к тумбочке и некстати вспомнил об уборщице. А, черт с ней.

Он достал прозрачную полупустую бутылку — еще одно печальное свидетельство проблем с интимной жизнью, — брызнул смазкой на пальцы и набрал: « _Готово_ ».

« _Погладь анус_ ».

Крис быстро напечатал: « _Да_ », — и сделал, что велено. Ощущение было непривычным, поза — слишком открытой, но стоило представить, что это пальцы Зака, и его дугой выгнуло на кровати.

« _Протолкни один палец внутрь_ ».

Крис нажал на « _повторить отправку_ », Заку снова ушло « _Да_ ».

« _Не переусердствуй, больно быть не должно_ ».

Крис не мог ответить, он даже глаза открыть не мог. Воздух казался раскаленным, он начал потеть, дыхание срывалось. Все это было глупо и ненормально — и вместе с тем невероятно заводило. Возбуждение накатывало, с каждым разом накрывая все сильнее, член сочился смазкой, в паху начало потягивать на низкой ноте. 

Он не помнил, когда в последний раз был так возбужден, а ведь это были просто сообщения, слова на экране телефона, даже не голос.

Зак продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа, и теперь СМС от него сыпались одно за другим: « _Перевернись на живот_ ».

« _Просунь в себя еще палец и потрись о постель_ ».

« _Выгни спину_ ».

Крис положил телефон на подушку и выполнял все команды, как робот. В голове царила блаженная пустота, тело казалось чужим и непослушным, едва получалось сосредоточиться, чтобы прочитать СМС.

Зак продолжал: « _Представь, что я за тобой наблюдаю_ ».

« _Можешь стонать, если хочешь, никто не услышит_ ».

« _Оближи губы. Мне нравится, когда ты так делаешь_ ».

« _Я бы вцепился тебе в волосы и вжал лицом в подушку_ ».

« _Раздвинул бы пальцами ягодицы и смотрел бы, не отрываясь_ ».

« _Хочу, чтобы ты кричал_ », — и Крис почти заорал, когда нащупал простату. Он не был новичком в играх с задницей: некоторые девушки отличались редкой изобретательностью, когда хотели понравиться, а Крис не отказывался от новых путей к удовольствию. На этот раз ощущения были совсем другими: острыми, яркими и оглушающими. Казалось, еще немного — и он кончит, не прикоснувшись к члену.

Зак написал: « _Представь, что это я тебя втрахиваю в матрас, представь мой вес сверху_ ».

Крис вскрикнул, выпятил зад, загнал пальцы глубже и разочарованно застонал. Голова кружилась, а от пупка и ниже словно жгутами тянуло. 

Ему не хватило самой малости.

« _Можешь к себе прикоснуться_ ».

Он просунул правую руку под живот, изогнувшись в невозможной позе, один раз сжал под головкой — и рухнул в оргазм. Перед глазами плясали звезды, Крис мог ощущать вес и запах Зака, слышать звук его дыхания.

Невероятно.

Он перекатился на спину, затуманенным взглядом обвел пустую комнату, вытер руки о покрывало и взял телефон. Зак больше ничего не писал.

« _Лучший оргазм в моей жизни_ ».

« _Обращайся, если припрет_ ».

Черт. Зак опять свел все к ничего не значащей мелочи. Хотя, может, для него так и было.

Крис наморщил лоб и написал: « _Я тебя хочу_ ».

Зак ничего не ответил.


	3. Chapter 3

В студию Крис ехал с тяжелым сердцем. Роман в СМСках был приключением, а Зак — настоящим, из плоти и крови, со своими мыслями и взглядами. Крис понятия не имел, чего ждать.

Джей Джей как радушный хозяин встретил его в холле, напомнил о том, что можно говорить о фильме (почти ничего), и провел в студию. Комната для записи интервью была крошечной, все стены завесили постерами ко второму «Стар треку»; оператор возился с камерой, осветитель расставлял лампы.

Крис сел в неудобное плетеное кресло, потер затылок и уставился на свои руки.

Им с Заком выделили три часа на интервью. Конечно, совместное. Конечно, ни о какой подготовке речи не было. Он сомневался, что сможет говорить ни о чем часами, если рядом будет сидеть и насмешливо приподнимать уголки губ Закари Куинто.

Черт, не стоило о нем вспоминать. Им предстояло три часа провести в небольшой комнате бок о бок после полугодового обмена сообщениями и прошлой ночи.

Крис сжал ладони в кулаки, расслабил, потряс кистями, снова сжал — и так несколько раз подряд. Легче не становилось, очень хотелось курить.

Он не должен был переживать, нервозность — это для обычных людей, актеры не нервничают. Неважно, что прошлой ночью Зак велел ему засунуть в себя пальцы, а Крис это сделал. Неважно, что он был готов изменить своей гетеросексуальности с Заком. Они годами давали совместные интервью. Нет ничего проще.

Осветитель попросил повернуться, потом посмотреть в сторону и выставил отражатели; в студии у Джей Джея даже к интервью подходили со всей серьезностью.

Крису было плевать, как он будет выглядеть на видео. Хотелось, чтобы это все поскорее закончилось, чтобы пришел Зак, чтобы они поговорили и все выяснили.

Зазвонил телефон, и он запоздало вспомнил, что перед интервью стоило отключить звук. Его публицист, Мелисса, хотела узнать, может ли Крис вечером показаться на благотворительном вечере. Он отговорился усталостью после перелета, повернулся, услышав скрип двери, и застыл. 

Оператор суетился около камеры, лампы, направленные прямо в лицо, слепили, было ужасно душно, а Крис смотрел на Зака, не моргая. Серый пиджак, черные брюки, рубашка в клеточку и неизменные кеды. Зак будто нарочно одевался так, чтобы любого стилиста одним своим видом до инфаркта довести — но ему шло. Или, может, объективность покинула Криса за компанию со здравым смыслом.

Зак протянул руку, он пожал, и это помогло прийти в себя. Теплая сухая ладонь, обычный человек, никаких сверхспособностей или суперсилы. Крис откинулся в кресле, закинул ногу на ногу и сцепил ладони в замочек — стандартная поза для интервью, условно открытая и достаточно комфортная.

— Привет.

Зак в ответ скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом и кивнул.

Сволочь.

Первый журналист вошел в комнату, вжимая голову в плечи, и Крису пришлось вспомнить, что он тут звезда и исполнитель главной роли. Началось очередное скучное интервью.

Три часа растянулись на целую вечность. Осознание, что после полугода переписки можно просто повернуться и увидеть Зака, что они дышат одним воздухом и сидят настолько близко друг к другу, ошеломляло.

Обычно он говорил меньше, позволяя Заку наслаждаться общением с прессой, но тот вел себя непривычно тихо, и приходилось впахивать за двоих. Подвешенное состояние и злость вынуждали Криса нести чушь, за которую потом придется извиняться перед Джей Джеем, но на последствия было плевать. Хотелось или свалить отсюда, или свалиться на Зака и вытрясти из него душу. Хотелось, чтобы все эти люди ушли и оставили их в покое. Черт!

Крис никогда не чувствовал подобного. Уже долгие годы его романы легко начинались и так же легко заканчивались: он ставил рамки, а девушки подстраивались. Не нужно было ожидать подводных камней и плохих новостей, разбираться с неожиданными визитами и истериками. Он прямо говорил на первом свидании о том, что не готов к браку и детям. И его, и каждую из подружек все устраивало. Эгоистично, зато необременительно.

Зак был другим, противоположностью во всех смыслах, включая гендер. Он выбивался из схемы, его поступки было невозможно просчитать наперед, и от этого становилось не по себе.

Когда поток вопросов иссяк и последний журналист оставил их в покое, Крис встал и повернулся к Заку. За спиной осветитель выключал лампы, но к этому моменту уже ни зрители не волновали, ни вероятные слухи. 

Он огладил сидящего Зака взглядом снизу вверх, задержавшись на губах, и шумно выдохнул. Тот выглядел расслабленным и скучающим — худшее сочетание из возможных.

— Не хочешь выпить кофе? — После трехчасовой болтовни во рту было сухо, как в кадке с искусственной пальмой, которая украшала кабинет Джей Джея, и вышло немного сипло, с хрипотцой.

— Нет, у меня встреча через час.

Крис кивнул. Ладно. Можно было попробовать подойти с другой стороны.

— А завтра?

— Завтра я собираю вещи. Переезжаю в Нью-Йорк.

— Ни минуты свободной, да? — спросил он, поморщившись.

Идеальный образ, нарисованный воображением, не имел ничего общего с оригиналом. Зак из переписки казался забавным, интригующим и родным, а сидящий напротив Зак вовсю фонил показным равнодушием и был совсем ему незнаком. Так — коллега, не больше. 

— Именно.

— Я могу и в Нью-Йорк прилететь.

— Не стоит, Кристофер. 

— Я… — Он кашлянул и нахмурился. — Я тебя не понимаю. Нихрена не понимаю. 

— А что тут понимать? 

— Я вчера сказал, чего хочу.

— Эм-м, скажем, меня твое предложение по ряду причин не устраивает. — Зак встал и сунул руки в карманы пиджака. — Всего хорошего, Кристофер. 

— Какого хрена? — рявкнул Крис ему в спину. — Можешь объяснить, в чем твоя проблема?

— Могу, — сказал тот, не оборачиваясь, — но не буду.

Зак оставался собой. Он еще ночью дал понять, что их переписка не значит для него ровным счетом ничего. 

Мудак, ну какой же мудак.

У Криса появилось чувство, что его поимели. В некотором смысле так и было.

*

По дороге он заехал в супермаркет и нагреб с полок продуктов, не глядя на количество, только кофе выбрал осознанно — самый большой пакет самого дорогого. Девушка-кассир смущенно улыбалась и хлопала длинными накладными ресницами, пока Крис перекладывал покупки с ленты в тележку. Даже ее восхищение невероятно раздражало. Он расплатился наличными и покатил тележку к машине, глухо матерясь себе под нос. Настроение было ни к черту.

Дома стало окончательно понятно, что от мыслей о Заке никуда не деться. Крис злился, и эта злость будто распирала грудную клетку изнутри, сдавливая легкие и мешая сделать вдох. Руки зудели что-нибудь разбить или сломать, лучше — что-нибудь с изображением Закари гребаного Куинто. Крис нашел в стопке дисков подарочное издание первого «Стар трека» и с мстительным удовольствием сначала голыми руками раскрошил на куски ДВД-диск, а потом надвое разорвал пластиковую коробку. 

Стало чуть легче.

Он выключил телефон, забросил его в недра шкафа, чтобы не возникло соблазна начать трезвонить Заку, и выгрузил продукты в холодильник. Нужно было переключиться на что-нибудь другое — что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься. Передачи и фильмы исключались: это было работой, ну и в любой момент по ТВ могли начать показывать трейлер «Стар трека». К черту телевизор. Бездумный серфинг в интернете рано или поздно привел бы к тому же самому. Игра могла увлечь, но ненадолго. Значит, книги.

Крис всегда любил читать, был типичным книжным ребенком и отчаянно скучал по тем временам, когда мог проглатывать по толстому тому в день. После покупки дома он первым делом расставил на полках книги, а позже докупал новые издания и новые полки. Стена в гостиной выглядела как инсталляция сумасшедшего скульптора: цвета дерева — только белый и черный, разнообразные выступы и изгибы и разноцветные корешки. Книги радовали взгляд и сами просились в руки. Крис подошел, провел по ним ладонью, до мелочей ощущая текстуру обложек: глянцевую, матовую, шершавую — и довольно выдохнул.

Он лег на диван, пристроил на животе пепельницу, закурил и открыл томик Апдайка.

Через полчаса его мысли всецело занимал Гарри Ангстрем, а на полках ожидало еще три десятка нечитанных книг.

*

Неделю спустя уже получалось обходиться без приступов гнева; злость отошла на второй план и маячила на периферии, не особенно мешая жить.

Крис просыпался, выпивал кофе, иногда завтракал, но чаще забывал — и устраивался на диване с очередной книгой, делая перерывы на то, чтобы отжаться и поколотить боксерскую грушу в гараже. Это помогало спустить пар и размяться.

В голове была сплошная каша из образов, имен и характеров, он даже зубы не каждый день чистил: решил, что если расслабляться, то по-настоящему, и был вполне доволен. На поверхность снова всплыла идея написать что-нибудь свое — мечта, ради которой Крис поступил в Беркли и изучал литературу. Многие знаменитости писали книги, а он мог позволить себе взять отпуск на годик-другой и писать. Даже псевдоним бы придумал, чтобы не выезжать за счет актерской славы. Еще можно было пойти на курсы поваров. Или рисования. Игра на гитаре тоже требовала практики.

Он забыл об обязательствах и контрактах, ощущая свободу, как летом после выпускного, и это было почти замечательно. Почти — потому что где-то в Нью-Йорке жил гребаный Закари Куинто и самим фактом своего существования здорово отравлял жизнь.

Крис лежал на диване и листал сборник Диккенса. Читалось как в первый раз, он не на шутку увлекся историей и насторожился, услышав скрежет ключа в замке. В двери не стучали и не звонили, он бы услышал.

По спине прополз холодок, Крис метнулся к двери, на ходу сочиняя плохие сценарии, и схватил с комода увесистую статуэтку, которую получил на конвенции в две тысячи девятом. Он встал в прихожей, тяжело дыша и замахнувшись для удара, а когда дверь открылась, ругнулся.

Доминик всегда хорошо выглядела, но сегодня будто нарочно была особенно хороша: распущенные волосы и простое облегающее платье — девушка его грез времен старшей школы. На ее фоне особенно остро ощущалось собственное несовершенство. Крис посмотрел на свою футболку, которую покрывали пятна, потом на свои босые ноги и потер щеку. Щетина отросла настолько, что ее уже можно было считать полноценной бородой.

Доминик молча сняла со связки ключ от его дома, повесила на крючок — и Крис все понял.

— Ты меня бросаешь, — сказал он, нахмурившись. 

— Да.

— Почему?

— Я живу в Нью-Йорке.

— Хреновый предлог для разрыва.

Доминик прищурилась и покачала головой, глядя на него как на что-то мерзкое, вроде мокрицы. Примерно так же Крис себя и чувствовал.

— Я прилетела с тобой в Лос-Анджелес, потому что ты предложил. Плевать, что ты отвез меня в гостиницу, я могу понять твое нежелание торопить события, но прошло восемь дней, Крис, а ты мне ни разу не позвонил! — Он чертыхнулся. Доминик имела полное право злиться. — Я была готова мириться с твоими вечными условиями — ты такой закрытый, такой себе на уме, это тоже можно понять. Отношения на расстоянии — и моя вина тоже, но… Знаешь, сидеть в гостинице в чужом городе и ждать звонка от бойфренда — не то, как я представляю себе нормальные отношения.

Крис поморщился. И не возразишь же — он был самым паршивым бойфрендом на свете. По всем принятым правилам этикета, поведения и общественных норм нужно было упасть ей в ноги и молить о прощении, но подленькая эгоцентричная часть нашептывала, что так будет лучше — для них обоих, не только для него.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Крис. — Действительно жаль. Мы можем остаться друзьями?

Доминик закатила глаза и недовольно фыркнула.

— Мы не были друзьями, чтобы ими оставаться. Ты меня не знаешь.

— Неправда!

— Да? Как зовут мою маму? Кто мой любимый фотограф?.. Где я в последний раз снималась?

Крис пожал плечами. Доминик была права, что тут скажешь? Он снова облажался.

— Мне пора, такси ждет. Я улетаю домой, к родителям.

— В Нью-Йорк?

— В Южную Африку, придурок!

Она ушла, оставив после себя тонкий запах духов и привкус разочарования, а Крис побрел на кухню. По дороге он остановился у зеркала, посмотрел на свое бледное помятое лицо, растянул рот в брезгливой гримасе и ругнулся. Черт, он самому себе не нравился. Неудивительно, что Доминик его бросила — сам бы бросил, если б мог.

Идиот.

Пора было прервать самоволку и вернуться к нормальной жизни: он не только на личные обязательства забил, а и на финансовые. Доминик ушла — неприятно, но терпимо, — а агентство за нарушение условий контракта могло выставить штраф. 

Крис выпил остывший кофе и пошел в спальню за свежей одеждой. Заодно пришлось отыскать в недрах шкафа телефон и включить. Количество пропущенных звонков перевалило за две сотни, а на иконку с СМС он старался не смотреть. Там тоже значилась какая-то трехзначная цифра.

*

После встречи, занявшей минут десять, Мелисса молча выдала расписание мероприятий и пакет с письмами от поклонников. Обычно разбором корреспонденции занимался ее ассистент, но она явно на Криса злилась из-за неожиданного отпуска и разрыва с Доминик, так что пришлось взять письма и поблагодарить сквозь зубы. О расставании решили не сообщать прессе, пока Доминик не вернется в США; Мелисса обещала уладить все вопросы через ее модельное агентство. Типичный голливудский разрыв. Крис бы посмеялся, если бы речь шла не о нем.

Мелисса тоже считала его придурком, нужно было начать привыкать.

Дома он вытащил из кармана распечатку со списком мероприятий и принялся вычеркивать строку за строкой. Зимние месяцы в Голливуде считались сезоном наград, и случались дни, когда церемонии проходили в нескольких местах одновременно. Зак переехал в Нью-Йорк, так что в ближайшее время неожиданных встреч можно было не ждать, но все эти вечера означали необходимость улыбаться, очаровывать и изображать хорошего парня — иными словами, общаться с людьми. Крис пока не хотел видеть людей даже по телевизору. Подумав, он выбрал несколько мероприятий попроще и пару благотворительных вечеров, организованных фондами, которым доверял, после чего открыл ноутбук. Номинации ему за прошедший год не светили, так что все эти было только ради имиджа — и чтобы умаслить Мелиссу, конечно. Терять хорошего публициста не хотелось.

*

В середине февраля он настроился заранее, позвонил Доминик и выдал заготовленную речь. Она выслушала и не стала сбрасывать вызов. Видимо, Крис еще не все навыки растерял. После обязательных вопросов о делах, настроении и погоде в Нью-Йорке он спросил:

— Не хочешь пойти со мной на Оскар?

Доминик недолго помолчала, а потом уточнила:

— Что?.. Мне показалось, ты предложил мне сопровождать тебя на…

— …Да, предложил.

— Мы расстались. Точнее, я тебя бросила.

Крис решил не обращать внимания на нотки самодовольства в ее голосе.

— Я помню. Об этом никто не знает, так что выход вдвоем нам обоим на пользу, и… мне казалось, ты хочешь попасть на церемонию. — Грязный прием, но ему нужна была спутница — и потому что Мелисса требовала после того, как он два года подряд на Оскар не являлся, и по другой причине, менее очевидной. 

— Мы за год отношений вместе были только в Каннах, но стоило расстаться, и ты зовешь меня на самое важное мероприятие года. Твое неожиданное великодушие… настораживает.

— Нет-нет, Доми, я не пытаюсь тебя вернуть! Ничего такого! Просто решил, что ты захочешь сходить. Никаких обязательств и намеков, обещаю. Я тебя потом отвезу, куда скажешь.

— И ты в последний момент не передумаешь? Не хотелось бы прилететь в Лос-Анджелес и торчать в гостинице, — она не добавила «как в прошлый раз», Крис и сам понял.

— Еще раз прошу прощения.

— В тот раз ты не просил.

— Ну вот такой я идиот… Ты согласна? Могу помочь с платьем, если нужно.

Она сказала: «Нет, не стоит», — но в голосе больше не было напряженности, так что Крис мог с облегчением выдохнуть.

Им не пришлось встречаться заранее, обо всем договорилась Мелисса — еще один повод ценить ее усилия. Крис не опоздал, был любезным, и, пока они с Доминик ехали в уродливом арендованном лимузине, вовсю сыпал комплиментами. 

Он собирался улучить момент и нормально извиниться, но, как только машина остановилась, стало не до разговоров. Количество людей поражало воображение, у каждого второго была в руках камера, у каждого третьего — диктофон, и Крис не успевал поворачиваться, чтобы очередной репортер мог задать очередной идиотский вопрос.

Проход через металлодетектор и охрану перед церемонией был отличным способом напомнить богатым и знаменитым, что они все — обычные смертные. Крис проникся и вовсю разыгрывал радость, обнимая Доминик за талию во время прохода по красной дорожке. На этот раз она выбрала особенно высокие каблуки и казалась на полголовы выше; если эта очевидная месть могла затмить все обиды — он не возражал.

В зале Крису досталось место с ней по правую руку и с Курцманом по левую. Он пялился на сцену и старался не думать о том, что если чуть выгнуть шею, то можно будет увидеть Зака, который сидел через два кресла от него. Могло быть хуже — конечно, могло. Их бы могли посадить рядом. Или попросить вручить одну из наград. 

Крис считал свои вдохи и повторял себе раз за разом, что стоит быть благодарным судьбе за это кресло и за все предоставленные возможности. Телефоны отбирали на входе у всех, даже у Спилберга, карманы смокинга были зашиты, так что он никуда не мог пристроить руки и постоянно вытирал влажные ладони о брюки. Полагалось сидеть с ровной спиной, время от времени улыбаясь репликам ведущих; снимали сотни камер, его лицо в любой момент могло появиться в трансляции для многомилионной аудитории. Крис был уверен, что к ночи у всех присутствующих лицевые мышцы будут ныть от искусственных натянутых улыбок. Результаты его не интересовали, покуда в списках не значилось его имя.

Галстук-бабочка казался удавкой, и Крис попробовал незаметно ослабить узел. Он с трудом терпел церемонии и всю эту фальшивую мишуру: женщины в ярких платьях напоминали тропических птиц, мужчины — пингвинов, на один вечер каждый из присутствующих потратил кучу денег, а ради чего? Ради пары фотографий в интернете и нескольких секунд на национальном ТВ?

Стоило остаться дома и смотреть церемонию по телевизору.

Когда все наконец закончилось, он поспешно вскочил с кресла и повернулся к Доминик. Она тоже встала, расправила складки на платье и улыбнулась, впервые за вечер — по-настоящему.

— Хочешь когда-нибудь получить Оскар? 

— Не особенно, — усмехнулся Крис.

— Все хотят.

— Я хочу гонорары побольше и возможность выбирать роли, а Оскар… нет, не хочу.

Доминик посмотрела с недоверием и отвернулась, разглядывая толпу голливудских матрон в шелках и бриллиантах. Знаменитости двигались, как снулые мухи, было разумнее посидеть и обождать, но повернуться и столкнуться взглядами с Заком Крис не мог. Хотел, готовился — и не мог.

Пока они молча стояли в проходе между рядами, лоб вспотел, и Крис вытерся обшлагом рукава. Костюм обошелся в двенадцать тысяч — и черт с ним.

Он не собирался на афтепати, хотя приглашений прислали целую кипу: высидеть почти четыре часа без курева и возможности размять ноги уже было подвигом. Как только у дверей стало посвободнее, Крис потянул Доминик за собой к выходу. Сделать первый вдох полной грудью удалось только на улице. 

Он вытащил из лимузина куртку, набросил на плечи и помог Доминик с платьем, пока она усаживалась на сидении. Вспышки камер слепили: фотографов стало поменьше, чем перед началом церемонии, но слишком много, чтобы не замечать. Крис закрыл дверцу, помахал вслед отъезжающему лимузину, развернулся и чудом не впечатался грудью в Зака, который какого-то черта ошивался у входа. 

— Дай пройти.

— Нас снимают, улыбайся. — Зак обнял его за плечи и развернул к фотографам. Крис не мог позволить себе сбросить его руку или оттолкнуть, пока на них были направлены десятки камер. — Значит, вы теперь не вместе? 

От его шепота тут же пробрало злой дрожью, а рука Зака на плече казалась тяжелой, словно отлитой из металла.

— Пошел ты нахрен, — процедил Крис, улыбаясь для фотографов.

— Ты не уехал вместе с ней, тут все очевидно. Остальные тоже догадаются.

— Пошел ты, — повторил он с нажимом. Сердце грохотало где-то в глотке.

— Слухи пойдут.

— Не то чтобы меня это волновало, — Крис отодвинулся, хлопнул его по плечу, — как и твое мнение, идиот, — и быстро пошел в сторону Хайленд авеню.

Гребаный Куинто. 

Завернув за угол, Крис вытащил из кармана куртки сигареты и прикурил. Тут тоже могли быть фотографы, только менее удачливые, которые не смогли получить аккредитацию. Засветиться с сигаретой в ночь Оскаров было не так опасно, как в любую другую, к утру все издания должны были выдавать новость за новостью: кто напился, кто подрался, кого видели в компании проституток. Так что — похрен.

Крис с удовольствием затянулся снова, глядя на идущих мимо людей. Никаких вечерних платьев и шпилек, обычные прохожие в обычной одежде. Шум и бутафория бульвара Голливуд остались позади. 

Зак догнал его у следующего поворота. 

— Эй, Кристофер! Постой!.. Черт, в этих туфлях бегать неудобно! 

В пальто поверх смокинга он выглядел элегантным, как Хэмфри Богарт в лучшие времена. Хренов позер.

— Какого черта? — рявкнул Крис, остановившись. — Тебе заняться нечем?

— Не хочешь выпить кофе?

От такой наглости на пару секунд дар речи пропал.

— К-кофе?

— Именно. 

Крис уставился на него неверящим взглядом. Хотелось ухмыльнуться, но после нескольких часов вынужденных улыбок губы плохо слушались.

— Что тебе нужно, Куинто?

— Нам давно стоило все выяснить. Ты в нашу последнюю встречу предлагал выпить кофе, теперь я… свободен. 

— Да ты, мать твою, шутишь! — выдохнул он. — Или издеваешься. Или… 

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— Не о чем нам разговаривать! — рявкнул Крис. На них начали оглядываться прохожие, а он еще был недостаточно зол, чтобы забыть о посторонних, поэтому понизил голос: — Ты четко дал понять, что я тебе неинтересен, я, мать твою, планирую, как бы ногу сломать, чтобы в промо-туре «Стар трека» не участвовать, а ты предлагаешь выпить кофе и поговорить?.. 

— Я не знал, что ты с Доминик расстался.

— Ах, так дело в этом? — Крис сделал шаг и перешел на низкий угрожающий шепот: — Когда ты мне предлагал трахать поклонниц, когда месяцами со мной флиртовал и когда говорил, что готов быть снизу — тогда тебя мои отношения с Доминик не волновали?

— Я не собрался становиться твоей маленькой грязной тайной! — шепнул в ответ Зак, сведя брови на переносице. — И понятия не имел, чего ты ждешь!

Крис выбросил окурок. Чертов Куинто испортил радость первой за вечер сигареты.

— Я написал, чего я жду!

— А я подумал и решил, что перестану себя уважать, если соглашусь! — Он перевел дух, схватил Криса за руку и потащил к неосвещенному просвету между домами, где двое с трудом могли разминуться. Там остановился, толкнул Криса к стене и продолжил: — Ты это начал!

— Я?.. — возмущенно выдохнул Крис. — Я?! Какого хрена?.. 

— Ты написал мне СМС, что скучаешь!

— Скучаю? — повторил он. — Ах, черт. Когда я упился и потом вытер сообщение? Это был не я, а мое подсознание.

— Ты меня провоцировал! — Лицо Зака подсвечивал холодный свет уличного фонаря, и черты казались резче. — Написал, что скучаешь и что я тебе нужен!

Крис втянул прохладный воздух и медленно выдохнул. 

— Ты отвечал. — Он отвернулся, глянул на проходящих мимо подворотни людей и поморщился. — То ублюдком меня называл, то мечтал о наших поцелуях.

— Сложно устоять, когда очень голоден, а тебе приносят самое вкусное, самое любимое блюдо, показывают, дают вдохнуть запах. Вдруг оказывается, что его заказал кто-то другой. Еще позже тебе разрешают попробовать, но из одной тарелки с другим человеком, причем ты должен в это время сидеть под столом, чтобы никто тебя не заметил.

— Долго речь готовил?

— Кристофер, — Зак поднял руку и, осторожно прикоснувшись к подбородку, вынудил повернуться и посмотреть ему в лицо, — ты идиот. Она прилетела к тебе с другого континента, а ты сел строчить мне СМС. Ты такой ублюдок! Серьезно. 

Близость Зака будоражила. Всего пару минут назад Крис был невероятно на него зол, а теперь, когда вся эта злость схлынула, когда к лицу прикасались теплые осторожные пальцы, оказалось сложно подобрать слова. 

Он провел языком по губе и выдохнул:

— Я думал, что ты ревнуешь.

С улицы послышался визг тормозящих шин, и Крис дрогнул, вспомнив, что они в пяти минутах пешего хода от красной дорожки и сборища журналистов. Зак убрал пальцы с его лица и покачал головой. 

— А хотелось, чтобы ревновал, да?.. 

— Прекрати язвить!.. Да. Да, я хотел, чтобы ты перестал увиливать и сказал, чего от меня ждешь.

— Больше не хочешь?

Крис не ожидал такого вопроса. Черт, он провел последние два месяца в уверенности, что знакомство с Закари Куинто было кармической расплатой за какой-то ужасный проступок, совершенный им в прошлой жизни. В искренность Зака по-прежнему не верилось, а тот ждал и смотрел испытующе, будто каждое слово Криса могло пошатнуть землю.

— Я… Черт!.. Я не знаю, ясно? Вдруг завтра ты снова передумаешь? 

— Кристофер, — голос звучал удивительно мягко, — я спрашивал о другом.

— Ты… У тебя это серьезно? 

Зак кивнул и придвинулся ближе. Крис чувствовал его дыхание на лице, горький запах его одеколона, видел мягкую линию рта — и не знал, что сказать. В висках стучало, а язык стал вялым, как после бренди. 

— Продолжай, — шепнул Зак, — я слушаю. 

Крис прикрыл глаза на мгновение. Он не так представлял разговор, вообще не собирался разговаривать, но барьеры рушились один за другим. Зак, который занимал все его мысли, явно заявил о намерениях. И святой бы не устоял, а Крис святым не был. 

— Поцелуй меня. Хочу попробовать и понять, не пора ли мне… — договорить не вышло: Зак рванулся навстречу, обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал.

Сначала просто прижимался губами к губам, потом провел языком, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь — Крис приоткрыл рот и шумно выдохнул через нос. Он сотни, тысячи раз представлял этот момент, но все было совсем иначе. Зак целовал так, будто очень давно хотел, всецело отдавался поцелую и не останавливался ни на мгновение. Его ладони поглаживали щеки Криса, язык медленно и плавно скользил по языку, а губы были гладкими, словно шелк. Ни один поцелуй в жизни не заводил настолько, ни один не был таким чувственным. 

Тело стало ватным, а в паху потяжелело. Крис прижался плотнее, обхватил Зака за пояс и дернул к себе, углубляя поцелуй. Хотелось больше и сильнее, никак не получалось насытиться. Это был Зак, это Зак наконец-то его целовал, это его прикосновения вызывали дрожь удовольствия, и Крис продолжал, пока была возможность.

Их могли увидеть прохожие, но ему было все равно.

Зак задышал чаще, прижался низом живота, и на мгновение Крис застыл, пытаясь примириться с осознанием, что теперь все по-настоящему, что к его бедру прижимается скрытый тканью эрегированный член. Еще осенью, во времена переписки он побаивался, что не сможет побороть брезгливость или желание оттолкнуть Зака, когда дойдет до дела, но все оказалось куда проще. Крис двинул ногой, почувствовал твердость — и возбуждением пробрало с шеи до пяток. Черт, Зак не врал насчет восьми с лишним дюймов, его член казался размером с полицейскую дубинку.

Стоило представить, каково будет повторить все то же самое, но без одежды, и по телу разлился приятный щекочущий жар. Крис распахнул на Заке пальто, быстро расстегнул пуговицы на смокинге и дернул за воротник рубашки — хотелось потрогать, распробовать, узнать, каков Зак на ощупь подо всей этой одеждой. Тонкая ткань рвалась легко, как бумага. Крис смог наконец прикоснуться ладонями к голой коже и прикрыл глаза, ощущая кончиками пальцев волоски на груди Зака.

Куртка мешала, узкие брюки сдавливали пах — дизайнер явно не подумал о том, каково будет в этом чертовом смокинге со стояком. Он отстранился ненадолго, сорвал с шеи бабочку, выдернул рубашку из брюк и снова притянул Зака к себе. Тот дышал так, словно несколько миль по пересеченной местности пробежал, взгляд стал мутным, а губы потемнели. 

Поцелуй становился медленнее и мягче. Зак перешел к щекам, потом опустился к шее, поглаживая бока Криса под курткой, лизнул в подбородок и шепнул:

— Я пять лет ждал… — Крис хотел посмотреть ему в лицо, но Зак не дал: прижался и обхватил так крепко, что не получалось двинуться. — Пять лет рядом с тобой — это… Скажи мне, — шепот был хриплым и едва слышным. Казалось, Заку с трудом удается складывать звуки в слова. — Скажи, Кристофер, ты доволен?

— Твою мать! — Он уткнулся носом Заку в шею, глубоко вдыхая его тяжелый мужской запах, и пробормотал: — Да. Да… И теперь я хочу большего.

— Чего, Кристофер? — шепот согрел мочку уха, а потом Зак обхватил ее губами и слегка сжал. — Скажи, чего хочешь?

Будто мало было прикосновений, черт. Крис несколько последних месяцев пытался забыть переписку, и если СМС-сообщения от Зака могли завести с нуля до крейсерской в считанные секунды, то от голоса ноги подгибались. 

Он сжал ладонь на упругой заднице. На ощупь она была идеальной, точно как представлялось.

— Тебя хочу.

— Здесь?

— Сволочь! — Он задрал подбородок и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Не помогло. — Ладно, я хочу… — Крис прижался губами к уху и потерся носом о короткие волосы у виска. — Я хочу кончить. Сейчас.

— Как именно?

— Как угодно!

— В прошлый раз я командовал, теперь твоя очередь, — шепнул Зак и прижался губами к щеке.

От этого снова пробрало до костей, член стал еще тверже, и Крис разочарованно простонал:

— Просто сделай что-нибудь! 

— Что именно?

Казалось, Зак испытывает удовольствие, измываясь над ним при помощи своего низкого вкрадчивого голоса. Слух вдруг стал главным органом чувств Криса, и каждый вздох, каждый звук заводили еще больше — хотя куда уж больше.

— Расстегни на мне брюки.

Зак без возражений отодвинулся, просунул между ними руки и удивленно приподнял брови.

— Ты без кушака? Смело.

— Да!.. Быстрее!.. — Крис толкнулся навстречу, не сдержавшись, и на губах Зака появилась едва заметная улыбка.

Он расстегнул пуговицы, прижал ребро ладони к члену Криса, потом огладил от основания до головки, а второй рукой обхватил за шею.

— Что мне делать дальше?

— Да плевать, главное — делай!

— Попроси.

Заку удавалось себя контролировать, и Крис в отместку куснул его за подбородок, наверняка оставляя след. Жесткая щетина оцарапала губы, напомнив лишний раз, что рядом — мужчина, а не хрупкая девушка.

— Ладно… Твой рот.

— Прости, я не расслышал.

— Хочу твой рот! — повторил Крис с вызовом. — Стань на колени и отсоси мне, а потом… Потом мы поедем ко мне, и я из тебя все мозги вытрахаю.

— Обещаешь? — Зак прищурился, стрельнул взглядом — господи, Крис понятия не имел, что тот может за секунду превратиться в настоящую развязную давалку. Прекрасный актер, мать его. 

Вместо ответа Крис надавил ему на плечо, и Зак стек вниз, распахнул полы пальто и встал на колени, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза. За такое зрелище любой папарацци отдал бы почку, и Крис тоже не мог не смотреть, наслаждаясь каждой секундой представления. Театр одного актера, буквально.

Зак облизнулся, нарочито медленно протянул руки к поясу Криса, приспустил вниз брюки и восхищенно охнул.

— О!.. Ого. Ты не обманывал.

— Давай, ну, — Крис опустил ладонь ему на голову, зарылся пальцами в гладко уложенные волосы, испортив прическу, и притянул ближе к своему паху, — не могу больше!

Зак бросил еще один взгляд из-под ресниц и обхватил член ладонью. Он не спешил, а кончить хотелось ужасно — несколько последних минут были слишком яркими, на грани.

— За-ак!

Тот кивнул, обхватил горячими губами головку и одним движением заглотнул член до основания. У Криса глаза закатились от удовольствия. 

Он расставил ноги чуть шире, чтобы ненароком не упасть, и прижался затылком к кирпичной стене. Зак надевался ртом на член, облизывал головку, совершенно похабно причмокивая, и это было невероятно. У Криса пальцы на ногах поджимались от кайфа, он не чувствовал свое тело, только как губы плотно обхватывают член, потом гладкий мокрый язык, узкие стенки горла — и о-о, снова язык! 

Сдерживаться не было ни сил, ни желания. Позже он собирался наверстать многочасовым марафоном — никуда Зак теперь не денется, — а сейчас хотелось поскорее добраться до финала.

Зак обхватил его за бедра, вжал пальцы в задницу, насадился ртом на член, снова заглотнул, уткнувшись носом в лобок, и так замер. Крис с трудом открыл глаза, посмотрел на него, и это было точь в точь как в фантазии: растянутые вокруг члена губы, запавшие щеки. Зак сглотнул, мышцы живота непроизвольно сжались раз, второй, по телу разлилась теплая волна, и Крис кончил ему прямо в глотку. 

Когда тот встал, Крис дернул его к себе, прижался губами к губам и хмыкнул: на дорогущих брюках Зака расплывалось влажное пятно. 

*

В такси пахло тайской едой и куревом, Зак молчал, глядя в окно на проплывающий мимо них ночной город. Крис вытащил из кармана телефон, включил и принялся набирать сообщение. 

Через минуту из кармана Зака послышался звук входящего сообщения.

— Это ты?

— Ну… — Крис пожал плечами. — В Лос-Анджелесе полночь.

Зак достал телефон, пробежался взглядом по строчкам и зачитал вслух:

— У меня тут верняк наклевывается, посоветуй что-нибудь?.. 

Крис кивнул. Зак приподнял одну бровь, бросил на него задумчивый взгляд и принялся писать ответ.

« _Это твой первый раз с мужчиной?_ »

« _Мы с ним успели пообжиматься в подворотне. Он мне отсосал_ ».

« _Главный секрет — побольше смазки_ ».

Крис покачал головой, прочитав сообщение.

« _Я спрашиваю не о сексе_ ».

« _Разве?_ »

« _Я хочу, чтобы он остался на ночь. Хочу утром сходить с ним в кофейню. Хочу отношений_ ».

« _Скажи ему об этом_ ».

« _Не уверен, что он хочет того же_ ».

Зак хмыкнул, покосившись на Криса.

« _В эту самую секунду он думает, что ему невероятно повезло. Он согласен и на кофе, и на ужин, даже фамилию готов сменить, если попросишь_ ».

« _Тогда ладно, — набрал Крис, улыбаясь во весь рот. — Попроси таксиста остановиться перед поворотом, мой дом на соседней улице_ ».

Зак пробормотал что-то о придурках, а Крис смотрел на него — не мог не смотреть — и продолжал улыбаться. Мир вокруг менялся, становился цельным и правильным, словно разрозненные кусочки паззла складывались в готовую картину. На языке вертелось «наконец-то»: наконец-то все будет хорошо, наконец-то они вместе, наконец-то можно перестать продумывать плохие сценарии.

— Наконец-то, — сказал Крис на пробу. 

Зак согласно кивнул.


End file.
